


Ashen Blaze

by Kingdom48



Series: The Dragon-soul Series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom48/pseuds/Kingdom48
Summary: Blaze gets in trouble at school for something that he didn't do, and thus gets to have fun cleaning up after everybody. He ponders the reasons he got in trouble, leading him to the unleashing of a powerful magic.





	1. Prologue

My name is Aodhan. If you have ever thought of having a flame for a friend, or if you think that fire is always the best thing to have around, then think again. You might think that fire won’t hurt if nobody touches it; that’s wrong too. It can hurt EVERYBODY, provoked or otherwise. I still remember that fateful day, when my family was taken from me. A blaze started, and that day, everything changed. I lost my friends and my family. Everything and everyone was gone. All I was left with was a phoenix feather, a dragon tooth given to me by my father, and the wedding rings of my dearly departed parents. Wings of flame dashed everything in my town until there was nothing but ash. The phoenix seemed to only want to find everything I loved and destroy it.  
The bird of death and fire left just as quickly as it had appeared, and it took everything, including the blaze that it had brought to disrupt the peace of the town. I vowed to find the bird and take it down. Sadly my wish was never carried out. I went to the mouth of the great volcano where it slept. I raised my sword to kill it… and slipped while swinging on the loose pebbles. I fell towards the lava that sat waiting for its next victim to fall and come ultimately to his demise, and hit it with a slapping sound, where I was swiftly met with a great burning.  
My body screamed out it’s pleas for mercy, and I screamed my suffering. I did not die that day. The feather of that fabled bird saved my life, for while I was melting, it melted into my sword, dissolving into a powder and soon sealing itself into the molecules of the iron it was made with. I climbed out of the lava, and charged the beast. I fought valiantly, but neither one of us won that battle. I could not die, and the phoenix refused to die. So we made a truce, and she became my companion. We have fought many great battles together.  
I was but a lad back then, blind with rage. 12 years of age, grief stricken, for the loss of my family was great. That day was the day I vowed to protect innocent people from danger. Three years it took to prepare to fight the beast, and all for naught. I ended up becoming friends with it, never knowing if it was her will or not to kill my family. I had never asked. It seemed wrong at the time.  
A small hand shot up through the crowd that had gathered around Aodhan. A girl was lifted up to be seen by the hero. She had come bearing a question. “I-if y-you haven’t asked yet, why don’t y-you j-just ask her r-r-right now?” the girl asked in a soft tone. He snickered softly, then whispered, “I keep trying, but she intimidates me, for even though we are companions, she is still the fabled phoenix, and I am still mortal. She blocks me out from her mind, for I have also tried to ask her through our mental link. I wait for the time when she shall trust me enough to tell me what happened that day.”  
Multitudes of people swarmed the hero, asking him questions like: “What is your life quest?” “What will you do when you are too old to fight?” “Can you tell the story of how your father got the dragon tooth?” The hero beamed as the crowd surrounded him. He raised his voice for all to hear, and started another tale of bravery. “Once upon a time…”


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze gets in trouble at school for something that he didn't do, and thus gets to have fun cleaning up after everybody. He ponders the reasons he got in trouble, leading him to the unleashing of a powerful magic.

“BEEP!!!!!” The bell screamed dutifully as it did at the end of every other class period. A student stood up from his desk in a room that looked orange in the rising sunlight. The desks were tan and made of wood, with seats of blue and red. There sat many shelves hand crafted for books, each shelf labeled and containing its corresponding. A large desk sat at the front of the room where the teacher sat, overlooking a book. This student grabbed his things, and solemnly walked to the next class. When he was at the door, his reading teacher, Mr. Trite, stopped him. “Blaze Wrath! Come here right now!” He yelled. Blaze turned around. He was a boy around the age of 15, and he had red and blond hair, an odd hair color that had never been seen before, almost as if he had a fire on his head. He was a skinny kid, and mostly wore black pants with white shirts if he had any available. Today he was wearing the same outfit, but with an orange hoodie that you could slip over your head. He asked the teacher in a challenging voice, “Why? What for? Did someone like me steal your papers again? Is that what this is about?” The teacher sent him a death glare. Then he walked over and seized him by his coat. “Yes, let’s just say that’s exactly what this is about.” His teacher said as he dragged Blaze into the classroom.  
The teacher sat Blaze in front of his desk. Mr. Trite pulled up a picture that he recognized. “Is this you?” the teacher asked him in an unhappy tone of voice. Blaze looked closely at the photo. There was definitely a doodle of him next to whoever that was. He had to give compliments to the artist. It was perfect, the shading was just right, and the attention to detail was amazing enough to make it worthy of its own movie.Then he recognized the person next to the character was Aodhan, the hero he had read about. The paper it was on was strangely familiar. Then he realized that Aodhan was on a page of a book, and that he had been doodled next to him. This was a copy of that page! He mentally slapped himself for how thick he was. He looked at the teacher and said, “The picture drawn does depict me standing next to the stranger in the book, yes, but I was not the one who drew the picture.” “Oh really?” the teacher asked in a mocking tone. “Then who did?”   
Blaze struggled to remember the people he had seen with the book that day. He was the only one he remembered having the book. “Maybe it was the people who gave me the book.” Blaze said triumphantly. “They might have wanted to pull a prank on me, so they drew the picture of me to get me into trouble. Did you think about that?” “Well, before I answer that question, can you prove to me that it was them?” asked Mr. Trite.  
As a matter of fact, Blaze was unable to prove that it was kids’ faults. “I thought so.” Mr. Trite said in more of an I-know-everything tone than anything else. Blaze was on the verge of kicking the teacher from under the desk, but slowly edged himself out of the zone. “You will have after school detention, as well as lunch time detention, for the rest of this week.”  
Blaze slowly walked to the other side of the room, opened the door, and slipped into the next classroom. He had already been tardy, but he knew the teacher wouldn’t give a note to his English teacher, which was where he was going right now, because he was just trying to make Blaze’s life miserable. The English classroom was one of Blaze’s favorite classes. It had poster’s all over the room, and lots of drawings. He especially liked it when the teacher turned off the lights for a video. That was when the lava lamp started glowing. At first with the lights on, it had a yellow light, and red floating wax inside a nice glass container capped off with silvery iron. When the lights were off, there was a blue light, with green wax floating around. It was the one thing that Blaze liked. He had named it the Blazing Lamp.  
The day drug by like a turtle running a marathon. Or should I say, walking a marathon. Blaze didn’t learn much. History: boring. English: double boring. Algebra: SUPER BORING. Blaze also had the “privilege” of having to stay after school AND clean desks. He had to wait until everybody got lunch before he could get his. Then he had to clean up everybody else’s messes. The whole day was boring, BORING, BORING!!! Blaze was happy to get home and do homework. Then he could think to himself.  
The first thing Blaze started thinking about was his book. Where had that drawing come from? Who was the real culprit? He was the only one he knew that had hold on it that day. Blaze walked to his backpack and pulled it out. When he opened the book, it EXPLODED. It lit up, and sent out an expanse of what felt like “magic”. How Blaze knew it was magic, he didn’t know. His main concern was to get to the book before it destroyed anything. He pushed against the whirlwind of lights and sounds swirling out of control from the book he loved so dearly, hardly moving an inch at a time. Blaze pushed with all his might into the center of the storm and worked on shutting the book. It was like trying to run through a brick wall; the book would not close, but he would not give up until the deed was done. He pushed and shoved with every ounce of muscle in his pathetic teenage body until the book yielded results. When it was finally closed, Blaze saw a light in front of him. Something hard dropped to the floor with a metallic clink. He thought he might as well go have a look. 'What could go wrong?' he thought to himself as he made his short journey over to the source of the sound. Blaze picked it up, and then dropped it in shock. The two rings of Aodhan lay at Blaze’s feet as he sat dumbstruck in the middle of the room.


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze touches the two rings and is sent into the torment of his own mind. He awakens to the town being burned and is soon chased across town to a cliff, where he dies. He comes to in a field, then is taken to a small shack with people, including his friend Blitz. He sets out to find a source to his power to stop the rising evil.

Blaze’s breathing became very heavy and fear-stricken. He couldn’t bring himself to touch them. They seemed so unrealistic, yet Blaze had heard them hit the floor, and they were as real as he was standing there, eyes filled with terror. Yet, no matter how hard Blaze resisted, the rings were just so hypnotic, almost dragging Blaze over to the rings with their golden shine without any of his will or thought. Blaze went over and picked them up, and suddenly an electric jolt knocked him off of his feet. He felt a surge of pain course through him, and in the next instant, all he saw was darkness.  
Blaze woke up floating in the air, in total darkness. All he could see was the rings that had knocked him out. He saw himself reach through the darkness to grab the rings, though he tried to stop himself. As soon as he grabbed them, he felt a surge of emotions course through him. Memories that weren’t his own forced their way through his mind. He felt unbearable pain stab at his chest, sorrow that tore at his heart, and strength and power overwhelming, making him feel as if he was going to implode upon himself. Memories swirled around him, threatening to erase his existence, or at least rewrite it. All of these things ripped at Blaze, and all he could do was kneel and cry out to no one. “Please stop! I can’t take it! Please!!! Please… stop… I… can’t…”  
Blaze knelt down and started to cry, for he knew that his curiosity had gotten him into this. These memories, filled with sorrow and pain unimaginable, would surely destroy who people once knew as Blaze Wrath. By the looks of it, he would no longer have his freedom. When this was all over, Blaze would have transformed, and his mind would be broken forever.  
After relentless torment, Blaze saw a beacon of light, beckoning him towards it. Blaze looked up with tears streaming down his face. He took a step forward, and the tormenting pain and sorrow dissipated as if it was all just a bad dream. He saw the darkness clear, and he was standing in the road in front of his house, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t recall why he had come out here or how, but Blaze put two and two together and realized something wasn’t as it should be. He turned slowly to the right.  
A flaming house stared down at him. Blaze’s mouth hung agape, appalled at the scene that played out in front of him. He felt as if the fire burning his home was alive. Not knowing why, Blaze headed towards the burning building. At his arrival at the gate, Blaze’s hypothesis proved to be correct. The fire turned its attention from the house to the teenage boy standing awestruck in the face of its heat. It leapt of of the building and started chasing him. Blaze started running, endlessly running, and he could only see an ever expanding street before him, making him wonder if this was still the town he knew or if it was some twisted alternate dimension. A cliff unfolded before him, but Blaze had had enough of the torment.  
Blaze made a terrible choice that night. He started charging the cliff, and jumped off into the endless oblivion that awaited below him. Now he saw that he had made a terrible mistake jumping off of that cliff. He felt the wind rushing past him as he fell for what felt like an eternity, and he knew that this was the end. He closed his eyes and huddled into a ball, pondering whether it would be worse to die in a blaze, or by breaking all of the bones in his body and ending up a smudge on the ground. Blaze decided that he probably would suffer no matter what fate befell him.  
The blaze easily caught up with him and wrapped it’s tongues of flame around Blaze. He thought it silly that his name was Blaze and he was dying in a fire. The whole world went black in an instant. Blaze writhed in pain for a few seconds, then he fell to endless sleep in fiery warmth just seconds after his spasm.  
Blaze awoke in a field not far from his home. Blaze could tell that this was not a real world, yet somehow he had warped here and was trapped. Suddenly, the world went black as a shovel hit him in the back of the head.  
He saw himself back in the chasm that he had stupidly jumped into. He was probably just reliving his death before he floated off into the afterlife. This was just his punishment for getting there so stupidly. But this time, there were voices echoing through the chasm. They were saying stuff like “Hero, wake now!” “You have to wake up, dumb dumb!” “Is he dead?” “We can’t have our hero die!” “He’s not dead. BLAZE WRATH, YOU LAZY BUTT! WAKE UP OR I”LL BEAT YOU WITH THE FLAT OF MY SWORD!” That got Blaze on his feet. His eyes snapped open as he started looking around the room for who had yelled at him.  
He quickly located the person in the corner of the room with the large sword ready. It was a girl. She looked battle worn and weary. Blaze wondered how many battles she had faced during who knows how long she’d been down here. That didn’t matter to Blaze as of right now though. He had to escape here. But first, he would need some info. “Where am I?” Blaze asked in a highly confused voice. “Why am I here?” “You are here because you released the phoenix being controlled by the king and sent it out into your world.” Said the girl. “This is what the king wanted. Apparently ruling this entire world with a phoenix at his command just wasn’t enough. He had to rule the mythical over-world. I think your friend here can explain what you missed while being taken.”  
My friend? Blaze thought. As far as I know, nobody else came here while I got here. How much of a time difference is there? A boy quickly stepped up. Blaze instantly recognized him. “Blitz? How did YOU get down here?” Blaze shouted loudly. “Almost the same way you got here. I got bibbidi-bobbidi-booed.” Blitz said. “I was one of the powerful people that was up in the real world, I just didn’t know what I could do yet. It wasn’t until later that I learned I was one of the people who could stop the king, and that the king had been trying to get to you for many years. Apparently you are the most powerful of us, but you can’t unlock your powers just yet.”  
“So I can’t use my power’s, right?” Blaze asked. Blitz gave him a sarcastic look and said, “I just said that dingus.” Blaze turned around to make sure that no one else was watching. No one seemed to be there, but Blaze thought it might be better to keep an eye out for other people and things that might appear. Suddenly, Blitz started speaking in some crazed tongue. “Invenire dente. Potest tibi dabo potestatem.” Blaze looked as if Blitz had some curse that made his speech sound like gibberish. Pain then felt its way through Blaze’s mind and translated Blitz sentence. It sounded like “Find the tooth. It can give you power.” Blaze understood what he meant. He nodded, and started something that would change his life forever.


End file.
